Ryoma cry? eh, WHAT!
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: RE-PUBLIHS/Entah kenapa, setelah bertatap muka dengan Sumire-Sensei, Ryoma terlihat aneh dan err,,, menitikkan air mata? Death Chara, AU semi-AR, Sho-ai, cerita abal dari author gadungan. RnR?


Hai, ini fict kupersembahkan untuk perkenalan diriku,,hehe.. Sebenernya nggak yakin juga sih mau _publish_ fict yang tidak memenuhi criteria pasaran(lah, amang barang?). ah, pokoknya nggak layak di baca deh. Karena saya masih belajar jadi author, saya mohon _Senpai-senpai_ mau membimbing saya agar menjadi lebih, dan lebih baik lagi.

% % % %

"Eh, mataku saja yang salah atau Ryoma beneran nangis?"Kachiro bertanya dengan tidak yakin.

"He? Dasar! Mana mungkin dia bisa nangis sih. Kena bola _smash_ saja dia masih bisa nyeringai kok." jawab Katsuo, cukup logis

"Dunia akan kiamat kalau Ryoma nangis." tambah Horio

"Mungkin Cuma perasaanku saja," guman Kachiro

_Desclaimer_: sebenernya sih udah saya minta, tapi dasarnya Om Takeshi Konomi pelit jadi nggak boleh deh.

_Rate_: K+-T

_Pairing_: FujiRyo( Fuji Syusuke x Echizen Ryoma)

_Genre_: _friendship, romance_(nggak yakin)

_Warning_: _Shonen Ai_, AU, penulisan tidak memenuhi standar EYD, _typo(s)_,_ OOC_ untuk semua _chara_, _DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE_, saya nggak menanggung bila anda tidak suka, karna sudah saya peringatkan, hampir lupa, _Death Chara_.

% % % %

_Someone POV_

Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu muncul di klub. Tapi menurut anggota klub, itu semua nggak mungkin. Nggak mungkin banget lah Ryo netesin air mata. Yah, memgingat bagaimana karakter Ryo sendiri. Akupun juga begitu, belum sekalipun aku lihat dia nangis-netesin air mata-atau apalah yang berbau melon, err _mellow_ gituan.

Tiap ada yang bilang 'Echizen tadi nangis', yang lain pasti menyahut

'Kalau Echizen nangis, dunia mau kiamat tuh' atau

'Kalau Echizen nangis, _Seigaku_ mau kalah kali' atau lagi

'Echizen? Nangis? Nggak mungkin, emangnya Elo!' atau yang paling logis

'Kemungkinan Echizen bakalan nangis kalau kucingnya, si Karupin itu, mati' Hadah Inui, kamu abis keracunan jus sayuranmu sendiri ya?

Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku melihat keanehan pada dirinya. Seperti setelah Sumire-_Sensei_ ngomong, pasti Ryo akan menunduk., seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apalagi dia memakai topi, semakin hilang jejak yang disembunyikan karena tertutup bayangan topi. Bukan, bukan karena dia dimarahi Sumire-_Sensei _atau kata-kata Sumire-_Sensei_ tajam, Sumire-_Sensei_ hanya memberi pengarahan atau malah muji. Tapi tak tahu kenapa Ryo yang biasanya cuek-cuek aja jadi gak bisa konsen dan err, gelisah? Huh, aku nggak bisa ngungkapinnya nih. Sedikit membuatku khawatir juga. Dan karena itu pula banyak member klub bilang si Ryo nangis, walau tidak bisa dibilang nangis, toh kata orang-orang cuma netesin air mata.(biar lebih simpel di ganti nangis).  
>Mungkin lain waktu bisa kutanyakan. <p>

_Someone POV end_

"Ayo anak-anak, kumpul*prok..prok..prok*kumpul!" teriak Sumire-_Sensei_ lantang Semua anak-anak yang berada di lapangan klub tennis pria berlarian menghampiri pembimbingnya,meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya dikerjakan. Mereka berbaris dengan rapi di hadapan Sumire-_Sensei_ yang berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Barisan depan diisi anggota reguler plus manager klub. Dan Sumire-_Sensei_ mulai mengutarakan kepentingan tanpa membuang waktu. Karna menurutnya membuang-buang waktu sangat tidak baik dan kita akan kalah dalam bermain tennis bila menyia-nyiakan waktu. Hehe, kurasa aku yang membuang-buang waktu.

"Hmm, kalian sudah mengalami peningkatan saat latih tanding dengan _St. Rudolph_ kemarin. Kurasa kalian sudah siap mengikuti turnamen musim dingin tahun ini, hmm, apa perlu diadakan pemilihan tim reguler lagi?"

"Saya rasa tidak perlu, Sensei." jawab sang Manager

"Ahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Hilangkan ekspresi syok dari wajah kalian, Momo, Eiji,"

"Bodoh." cela Kaido pada rivalnya

"Dengar baik-baik! yang kita incar hanyalah juara satu. jangan lengah dan terus berjuang!"

"HAI!" _koor _anak klub

"Kurasa cukup. Mulai latihan dan Tezuka, ikut aku sebentar." perintah Sumire-_Sensei_

Tezuka mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan semuanya mulai latihan hari ini. Kecuali satu orang, Ryoma, dia bersikap tidak 'Ryoma' tapi sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Murung? Entahlah.

"Aku kekamar mandi dulu, _Senpai_." pamit Ryoma

Setelah Ryoma pergi, bisik-bisik kembali terdengar.

"Kau lihat tadi? Echizen memang aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Iya, aku melihatnya. Rahangnya mengeras, seperti menahan sesuatu."

"Nahan kencing? makanya ke toilet."

"Kalian kenapa tidak latihan? kalau ada Tezuka pasti sudah dihukum lho," Fuji berkata dengan halus sambil tersenyum manis. oh, jangan lupakan aura pembunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Atau kalian mau merasakan _penalty_ versi terbaru, ne?" lanjutnya masih dengan senyum.

Inui yang berada di samping Fuji, mengangkat kepalanya dan berhenti berkutat dengan buku kesayangannya. Menyempatkan diri menyeringai-nyengir-lebar mendengar perkataan _partner in crime_ nya.

Yah, apalah yang bisa dilakukan korban selain melarikan diri dari duo _prince_ _psyco_ kita? dan ingatkan mereka untuk tidak membicarakan orang lain dan lain lagi kalau tidak mau mendapatkan imbasnya.

Kita ikuti tokoh utama fict ini yuk!

.

"GEZZZ, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku." Ryoma menggerang frustasi di depan wastafel. Rambut yang biasanya rapi tertutup topi kini acak-acakan. Ia pandangi kaca di depannya. Oh, dia ingin tertawa sendiri melihat keadaannya.

"Heh mata, kau ini kenapa sih?" katanya lirih. Air matanya mengalir semakin lama semakin deras.

"Sudah cukup." Ryoma menghapus jejak air matanya. Air dingin dari keran membuatnya sedikit tenang. Bukan hanya kali ini Ia mangalami hal seperti ini, seminggu. Ya, sudah seminggu ia begini. Menangis tidak jelas tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Nenek itu? apa seluruh tubuhnya dilumuri sambal hingga matanya tidak tahan mengeluarkan air mata? jangan menuduh macam-macam, buktinya yang lain tidak mengalaminya. Lagipula, mana mungkin Sumire-Sensei melakukan hal seperti itu. Bagaimana keadaannya tubuhnya kalau Ia benar-benar melakukannya?

Andai saja ada orang yang melihat Ryoma, jatuh sudah _image_ yang dibangunnya.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia melangkah pergi dari toilet.

"Nyaa, _Ochibi_! dari mana saja? lama banget*_hug_Ryoma" oh, sungguh sambutan yang sangat-sangat biasa untuknya.

"_Sen-pa-i_, n-na-fa-s."

"Apa?" Dengan wajah_ innocent_, Eiji bertanya

"Eiji, Ryo butuh nafas." Suara lembut tapi dapat mematahkan tulang betis terdengar. Seketika itu juga, Eiji melepaskan pelukan mautnya dan ngumpet di belakang Oishi.

"_Arigato_, Senpai." ucap Ryoma dengan wajah pucat

"Hmm," guman Fuji sambil mengacak rambut Ryoma yang belum tertutup topi tapi sudah rapi. Salah, karena tangan Fuji yang kreatif hingga membuat rambut Ryoma kembali acak-acakan.

"Kita lanjutkan latihannya," kata Oishi

_SKIP TIME  
><em>

Tak ada yang berubah di lapangan tennis pria. Suara bola dipukul dan memantul, teriakan anggotanya, perintah _Buchou_, masih terdengar. Inui yang sibuk dengan _notebook_nya dan Tezuka yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, mengamati peningkatan dan gerak-gerik anggotanya. Jangan salah sangka, walaupun luarnya tenang, sebenarnya Tezuka sedang sibuk memikirkan taktik yang tepat. Bukan masalah tennis, tapi lebih menjurus ke perasaan. Jangan salahkan Tezuka jika ia tidak ahli dalam hal seperti ini.

Semakin lama memikirkannya, semakin kacau isi otak Tezuka. Rasanya lebih mudah melawan musuh tennisnya daripada memikirkan ini. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya Sumire-_Sensei_.

% % % %

"Kau melihat keanehan Ryoma akhir-akhir ini?"

"Ya, _Sensei_."

"Aku ingin kau bertanyang mengenai ini padanya, kau sanggup?"

"Tapi, bukankah Fuji akan lebih membantu?"

"Ayolah Tezuka, kau ini Ketua. Pikirkan baik-baik kata-kata yang akan kau ucapkan padanya. Sepertinya dia lebih sensitif dari biasanya."

"Hai, _Sensei_."

"Kau boleh meminta bantuan Fuji jika dibutuhkan."

"Hn."

"Te..."

% % % %

"...zuka"

"Hn."

"Latihan harusnya sudah selesai." Ternyata tezuka diambang lamunan hingga tak sadar latihan sudah harus dibubarkan.

Hampir saja _image_mu jatuh di hadapan Inui, Tezuka.

"Hn, latihan selesai!" kata sang _Buchou_.

Setelahnya, Tezuka sudah bergabung bersama reguler lainnya.

"Sebelum pulang, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dahulu, Echizen," kata Tezuka."Tidak usah berfikir buruk, Fuji. Kau boleh ikut jika perlu." lanjutnya datar.

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" Fuji menjawab sambil tersenyum seperti biasa"Aku yakin kau tidak akan mengambil Ryo dariku."

Lihat situasi Fuji, Kau membuat Ryoma terdesak godaan yang lain.

"Aku tidak ikut, Yuta pulang hari ini. Aku percaya padamu." kata Fuji tulus.

% % % %

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu." Walaupun pertanyaan _ambigu_ yang dilontarkan pemuda di hadapannya, Ryoma tetap mengerti maksudnya. Sekuat apapun Ia menyembunyikannya, cepat atau lambat orang lain pasti merasakan perubahannya.

"Apa ada masalah dirumah?"

"Tidak, _Buchou_," kepala Ryoma makin menunduk. Oh, seandainya saja ada yang melihat, mereka pasti berfikir TezuRyo pacaran. Tapi sayangnya sudah tidak memungkinkan ada orang di sekolahan. Kegiatan klub sekolah sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"hn?"

"A-Aku tidak tahu, saat melihat Sumire-_baasan_, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya," Ryoma berkata pelan. Bahkan, menyebutkan namanya saja sudah membuatnya berlinangan air mata.

"A-Aku,, benar-benar tidak tahu." lanjutnya lirih.

Miris juga melihat _kohai_nya seperti itu, Echizen yang selalu menyeringai meremehkan, yang tidak kenal kosa kata menangis, yang selalu tenang... menangis?

"Ryuzaki-_san_?" "Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakuno, _Buchou_."

"Hn..," Tezuka berguman."Sebaiknya kita pulang, mungkin besok kita mendapatkan jawabannya." Tezuka memilih menghentikan pembicaraan ini.

"hai."

% % % %

Keesokan harinya, keluarga besar SMP _Seishun Gakuen _mendapatkan berita mengejutkan. Salah satu guru mereka meninggalkan sekolah untuk selamanya. Meninggalkan klub yang dibimbingnya, meninggalkan keluarganya. Sumire Ryuzaki telah pergi karna kecelakaan.  
>Terlihat beberapa-hampir seluruh-kelas tidak terdapat guru mengajar. Mereka meninggalkan kelas untuk mengantarkan Sumire-<em>Sensei<em>. Seluruh anak klub tennis turut serta di dalamnya.

Berbagai ekspresi ditampilkan peziarah. Eiji menangis di pundak Oishi, Tomo berusaha menenangkan Sakuno yang masih sesengukan, Fuji mengurangi kadar senyumnya, Tezuka tetap berwajah datar. Mereka memang pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Ryoma yang berada di antara Tezuka dan Fuji hanya diam. tidak sedih, tidak murung, tidak kecewa, tapi juga tidak senang. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Datar. Selebihnya, hanya raut murung yang ditampilkan peziarah.

% % % %

Latihan pagi masih berlangsung seperti biasa, hanya saja terlihat sedikit murung. Memang keterlaluan sih, Sumire-_Sensei_ baru kemarin dimakamkan, tapi mereka sudah latihan. Mereka sadar, terus terpuruk bukan sesuatu yang baik, tapi tetap saja. Ingatkan mereka turnamen musim dingin sudah menanti di depan mata.

SKT  
>(<em>SKIP TIME<em> Lagi)

_Someone POV_

Pulang latihan sore dipercepat satu jam lebih. Menurut analisis Inui, latihan atau tidak,tidak ada artinya. Sebab, bagai manapun, _Sensei_ mereka tidak ada dan mereka tidak memiliki minat sedikitpun. Percuma, tidak akan ada yang masuk ke otak mereka sekarang. Sekeras apapun kita memaksanya.

.

"Kau tidak sedih dengan kepergian Sumire-_Sensei_?" aku bertanya pada seseorang di dalam ruang klub. Hanya tinggal aku dan dia saja yang masih di sekolah. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasakan aura anak reguler.

"Aku sudah menangisinya selama seminggu,_ Senpai_." jawab _kohai_-ku, dia tidak melihatku. Ia menghadap jendela. Kedua tangannya ia silangkan di kusen jendela. Topinya tidak sedang bertengger dikepalanya, hingga sesekali helai _raven_nya bergerak mengikuti arah angin.

"Sudah kubilang Ryo, panggil aku Syusuke." kataku dari belakangnya. Kurapatkan tubuhku dan kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang Ryo. Kusandarkan kepalaku di atas kepalanya.

Hingga dapat kucium aroma _mint_ yang khas dari kekasihku ini.

"Hn." gumannya

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku

"Entahlah," aku tersenyum kecil mendengar jawabannya. Benar-benar khas Ryo.

"Lagipula,_ Senpai_ sendiri tidak terlihat sedih." katanya. Senyumku makin lebar mendengarnya. Tentu saja Ryo tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Aku sudah capek mengingatkanmu, Ryo. Panggil aku Syusuke."

% % % %

"Dasar mereka itu, Sumire-_Sensei_ kan baru meninggal." gerutu Eiji dari balik pohon

"Iya, malah asik pacaran, huh." Momo menimpali dari tempat persembunyian yang sama

"_Ii _data," guman Inui dari balik pohon lain

"Fhsss," desis Kaido yang berada di samping Inui

"Mereka tidak berubah ya." Oishi ikut berkata

"hmm," guman Taka

"Kalian ini." geram Tezuka yang berada paling belakang dari pengamat (_author_ mau dibunung kalau bilang mereka menguntit). Berbeda dari kawan-kawannya yang bersembunyi di balik pohon, Tezuka malah bersandar didepan pohon(menurut FujiRyo jika FujiRyo melihatnya). Kedua tangannya Ia lipat di depan dada. Tapi Ia juga masih mengikuti arah pandang yang lain ke dua manusia yang berada di balik jendela. Penasaran juga. Alah alah. 

_End_

Fict super aneh tanpa konflik ini dari saya. Salam kenal. _Senpai-senpai_ dan _readers_ panggil saya Zuki aja, atau Kazu juga boleh.  
>Fict ini terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri yang dengan nggak jelasnya nangis setelah bicara ama <em>Kaa-san<em> ku.  
>Kata temenku, itu tandanya ada suatu hal yang bakalan terjadi dan buat aku nangis. Semoga pemikiran itu salah.<br>Tapi, semua sudah terlewati. Aku sudah biasa (nggak nangis lagi) abis bicara ama _Kaa-san._

Setelah menggunakan pertimbangan yang benar-benar bikin pusing, saya akhirnya memilih pasangan Ryoma adalah Fuji. Sebenarnya saya mau memakai Tezuka (apakah chara adalah barang?). Dan itu membuat saya benar-benar bimbang. Mereka juga sama-sama pandai menyimpan perasaan mereka. Tapi menurutku Fuji lebih _ekstrim_-?-.

Kalau Tezuka menggunakan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, Fuji menggunakan SENYUMNYA! Bukankah Fuji lebih parah dari Tezuka..?

Lagipula, Tezuka memiliki peran yang cukup penting di sini.

Saya mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, cerita, dan sebagainya. Ini asli dari otak saya.  
><em>Flame<em> diperbolehkan disini. Fict ini pantas di_flame_, menurutku. Tapi lebih diutamakan _flame_ yang membangun. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict ini. Terakhir, adakah yang bersedia memberi saya komik _Prince of Tennis_? Saya baru baca sampai vol.10, perjuangan mencari komik disini sulit banget.

Nikmati sedikit _Omake_ di bawah ini. _Review_?

_Omake_

Glek

"Waaa, setelah melihatku, Echizen tadi langsung menunduk. Aku tak mau mati dulu!" Arai berteriak histeris di samping Masaya dan Hiyashi, lalu berlari keluar lapangan tennis.

Masaya dan Hiyashi terbengong-bengong. Memang, misteri anehnya Ryoma telah terungkapkan. Tapi, apa Arai tidak terlalu cepat menyimpulkan?

.

Di tempat berkumpulnya Reguler, Ryoma yang menunduk dan agak limbung ditangkap Fuji.

"_Ochibi_/Echizen!" teriak yang lain _minus_ Tezuka dan Fuji.

"kkhhkhn,"

"Sudah kubilangkan, Ryo, kau itu belum kuat berdiri lama-lama. Cidera di pahamu belum sembuh." kata Fuji sambil menggendong Ryoma ala bridal stile.

Sedangkan Ryoma yang diangkat tiba-tiba, semakin merintih saja.

"gomen," ucap Fuji

Dibawanya Ryoma ke ruang klub diikuti yang lain. 

_Owari_


End file.
